You Shouldn't Exist
by TheShyNerdyOne
Summary: The Master stared straight into the eyes of Jumper. "You shouldn't exist. Your creation should never have happened." Jumper stared back at the Master unblinking. "I know. I know." 10/OC Master/OC
1. Introduction

The Doctor was the first person Jumper ever met. The Doctor was also the first friend Jumper ever had. It's these things that make Jumper undesturbed by her resent thoughts of the Doctor. Jumper knew that she was just another companion but she'd always wished that since she'd lived with him most of her young life and traveled with him most of her semi-adult life that he might remeber her more then the companions he seems to forget over the years.

"Oi! Earth to Jumper!"

Donna Noble, Jumpers best friend waved her hand infront of Jumpers face.

"Yoohoo! Jumper you in there sweatheart?"

Donna pretended to knock on the side of Jumpers head.

"Uh..."

Jumper blinked. She'd been so lost in her thoughts about the Doctor she completely forgot what she'd been doing. Donnas hand moved to rest against Jumpers for head.

"Well your not sick so the only other explinations is that you were thinking about that man again. The one who gave you the bracelet."

The bracelet Donna refurred to was actually a Time and Space Regulator also known as the TASR that Jumper always wore around her wrist. Jumper flashed Donna a sad smiled which confirmed the other womans suspecions. Patting Jumpers hand in an attempted at comfort.

"I'm going home rember dinner, me and you, girls night."

"See you tonight!"

Hands waved enthusiastically as she wished her friend a good trip home. Once Donna left the cafe' the personality in Jumper left immediatly as the now sad girl looked at her reflection in her half finished coffee and allowed her thoughts to deter back to the Doctor.

The Doctor looked to Martha and shrugged.

"No idea why the Tardis sent us here but..."

The Doctor sentence trails off as he notices an extremely familiare girl sitting by herself in a nearly deserted cafe'.

"But what Doctor?"

Martha followed the Doctors eyes to the cafe' completely over looking the girl sitting by herself.

"But,"

The Doctor started again.

"I think I just found out why!"

Grabbing a very gobsmacked Marthas hand the Doctor bolted towards the cafe'.


	2. Chapter 1

The Doctor pulled Martha across the street and sropped when they were both infront of the large cafe' window. Even though both Martha and the Doctor are practically right beside her Jumper doesn't notice. In an attempt to get a reaction the Dotor began making faces through the glass. Unfortunately the only reaction he gets is an amused look from Martha.

"Do you know her Doctor? Is she an evil alien?"

The Doctor laughs at Marthas enthusiasm and shakes his head.

No, she's not evil. Jumper wouldn't hurt a fly, and before you ask yes she is an alien."

"Wow. She looks so human."

Smirking at the chance to pop Marthas bubble the Doctor stated

"Actually Time Lords came first, so you two look like me."

Ignoring the amazment on Marthas face the Doctor clapped loudly before slamming his hnuids into the cafe' window successfuly scaring Jumper who jumped out of her seat and landed on the ground looking completely confused as to what had just happened. Marthahot the Doctor a 'what the heck' look before running inside to help the confused Jumper to her feet.

"Sorry 'bout that. The Doctor isn't the politest man in the world." The apology went unheard as Jumper noticed for the first time the other person in the room. A large grin spread onto the Doctors face as he noticed Jumpers eyes on him. Instictively Jumper ran at the Doctor with her arms wide for a hug. Jumper felt her body being lifted off the ground as the Doctor returned the hug.

"Last time I saw you"

The Doctor started, mumbling into Jumpers messy red hair.

"You were dying, and then you just disappeared. I thought you'd come back like you usually do. When you didn't-"

jsShoving the broken TASR into the chest of the Doctor cutting off his sentence. Taking the TASR from Jumpers hand and sat down at a nearby chair examining it. Smiling at Jumper in a friendly way Martha shook Jumpers hands.

"I'm Martha Jones. Nice to meet you."

Jumper smiled back at Martha and nodded her head.

"I'm Jumper it's good to see the Doctor hasn't been traveling alone."

"Um I hope you aren't offended but the Doctor said your an alien so are you like him?"

"Like him?"

Jumper repeats the question back confused. Deep in thought Jumper unknowingly tilts her head to the side and pout.

'She's like a big kid. It's adorable!'

Martha mentally noted. The look on Jumpers face changed from one of confusion to one of excited victoy.

"You mean a Time Lord! No I'm not a Time Lord. Well..."

Noticing Jumpers pause Martha allows her gaze to follow Jumper. Jumper stared at the busy Doctor thoughtfully before looking back to Martha.

"Nope, nope, nopety, nope! I am in no way a Time Lord, not even partly."

As if on cue the Doctor strides over twirling the sonic screwdriver in his hands.

"I've repaired it but I'd like to make some improvements. So how about we all head to the Tardis!"

Martha sighs and shakes her head. It was obvious to her that he wanted to get Jumper on the Tardis sonit can 'accidently' begin moving and taking all of them god knows where. From the look on Jumpers face Martha concludes that she knows that too.

"All right Doctor lead the way!"


	3. Chapter 2

_~Hello I felt the need to inform you that this was supposed to be part of chapter 1 but since I write and post using my tablet and it randomly creates text limits amd wouldn't let me continue-TheShyNerdyOne~_

A look of pure amazment capturres Jumpers face as she takes in every inch of the Tardis.

'She's still amazed after all these years.'

The thought brings a small smile to the Doctors face. Humms ring out from the Tardis as Jumper carefully runs her hands down the consul. Clearingnher throat amdnturning to leave Martha states

"I'm going to go take a nap."

Nodding and still not taking his eyes off tha amazed Jumper the Doctors walks so he is know beside her.

"You know your rooms still here."

The thought hadn't crossed Jumpers mind and she smiled at him before grabbing his hand and heading off down a hallway that twisted and turned.

"It's the white door isn't it?"

Since the Doctor had never been in the room its self it remained a mystery to him. Letting go of the Doctors hand Jumper opened the door revealing a bedroom of almost complete white. While Jumper sat on the bed the Doctorr examined the room it looked exactly like the room she'd described to him as the one she'd grown up in. The only difference were the first addititons of Shakespear scattered around. Sitting down next to her the Doctors taken by suprise when he's suddenly hugged.

"I've missed you!"

Hugging back the Doctor sighed.

"Ive missed you too."

After a long period of time with no conversation the Doctor looks down to see jumper asleep. She was so peacefull unlike the last time he'd seen her, it was a great change

**"Doctor?" **

**Shaking hands reached up and touched his face while a large amount of blood continued to flow out of an open wound on Jumper side. Daleks rammed at the locked door.**

**"Subject #433 will exterminate the Doctor!"**

**"Exterminate!"**

** The Doctor grabbed and held her close despite the blood that began staining his clothes.**

**"Fight the Dalek infkuence, and focus on staying alive!"**

**Jumper shook her head and smiled sadly.**

**"I can't fight it but if I die I'll just wake up somewhere else, goodbye Doctor."**

**Jumpers body slowy disapated and was completely gone when the Daleks broke through.**

**"Subject #433 has defied her Dalek masters. Find her and EXTERMINATE!"**

****Shaking his head at the memory the Doctor placed a kiss on Jumper forhead. Figuring he ought to start working on upgrading the TASR the Doctor left.


	4. Chapter 3

"Doctor you've been staring into the console for ten minutes now." I plaster a smile on my face and turn to Martha. "Look at that I have been." Jumper had only been asleep for about an hour but I was starting to worry she wouldn't want to come traveling with Martha. I'd been to excited when I saw her to think that maybe she had a good life here with friends and a family. "Is something wrong?" Before I had a chance to answer a yawn rings out. I turn my attention to Jumper who had just walked in rubbing her eyes. "Do either of you know what time it is? I'm suppose to have dinner with my friend Donna." Regret drops into my chest and I try to answer but I can't. "It's about sic o'clock." Jumper nodded and walked towards the door of the Tardis. "Doctor," Jumper turns to me glaring playfully. "You aren't going to leave while I'm gone are you?" Even though I had no plans of leaving her behind I gave her a mock look of innocence. My brown eyes lock on to her blue and she seemed able to tell how much I didn't want to let her go even for a moment. "You two could wait in my apartment so I know you won't leave me?" Our eyes don't unlock until me and Martha nod. "Alright then allonsy!" A giggle leaves Jumpers lips as she holds open the door for us. "New catch phrase Doctor?" Always with the teasing I smile saying nothing and continue trailing behind both girls. "So are you going to come travel with us? After you talk to your friend I mean?" I feel kind of bad for more or less eavsedropping on the girls but I ignore the feeling interested in Jumpers answer myself. "Yes, I feel like I owe Donna an explination no matter how much of a lie it is. I'll just tell her works making me relocate she'll believe that." I never figured that Jumper had a job no matter how obvious it seems to be, maybe thats do to the fact that I always try not to imagine the life she could be having instead of traveling with me. "Where do you work?" I have to remeber to thank Martha later for asking exactly the right questions at the right time. "Oh." Jumper scratchers her head a gesture I know means she's highly embaressed. "I work as a nurse in the cancer ward at the local hospital." Both girls stop abruptly outside a broken down looking apartment complex.

"This is where my apartment. I could get a better place but I'm not here lately so I don't think its to important to get a house." Much to my suprise the inside looked and smelled worse than the outside. A rotten mix of bile, mold, and urine filled the surrounding air, and the once white paint peeled off the walls. The way Jumper seemed unaffected bothers me but I can't figure out why. Jumper leads us upntwonflights of stairs and opens the door of the first apartment on the left. Suprisingly it was well kept and smelled strongly of cherries but Jumper was good at keeping things organized. She shot both me and Martha an apologetic glance before rushing out the door. "Sorry but I'm late!" As soon as the door closed behind Jumper, Martha turned to me . "So Doctor I want the scoop on Jumper."

I could feel a sigh coming on but I tried to surpress it. Though I knew what she meant my unwilingness to answer had me askinhg, "What do you mean?" Martha looks at me with an expression of extreme offense. "I haven't known you long but I can tell that nothings what it seems with you. How'd you to meet?" With great difficulty I hold in the sigh as memories not thought about in centuries resurfaced. I clear my thrroat before I begin talking. "I was in university on my home planet at the time, I found Jumper curled up on the ground crying and shaking. At the time I thought that she was just a lost little kid. I was half right." I pause for breathe and can see the look of concentration on Marthas face. "I asked her basic questions her name, where she's from, her family, she didn't know anyof it. That was when I realised she wasn't from my planet I asked her to come with me and I led her back to where I had been staying and me and my roomate found out about her odd genetics." I stop the story and look at my feet. The image of fear on a younger Jumpers face stayed in my mind. "But how did she get onto your planet then?" Marthas question came out soft as she seemed to finally be able to sense how much I diddn't want to talk about this. "We didn't find it out til years later but she was created by a race who wanted my people dead. They wantednher to find out the weakness of the Time Lords, she however didn't know this and didn't do it." Silence falls ober us both for what seems like after a couple minutes Jumper reappeared in the dooor frame. "I told Donna she was upset, but she also had food poisoning and couldn't go out for our girls night." I can instantly feel myself grinning as I stride over to Jumper and place my hands on her shoulderd. "Right! Well lets head back to the Tardis. Anywhere in space and time Martha? Jumper? Any place you'd like to go?" I don't wait for wither girl to answer. "How about we visit Shakespear? Everyone likes Shakespear!"


	5. Chapter 4

"That wasn't the best landing." I hear the Doctor who still managed to stay standing say and I would send him I glare if I wasn't face to face with the floor at the moment. Picking myself off the ground and leaning against the jumpseat for balance I see Martha had also been thrown to the ground. "Don't you know how to land this thing?" I manage to hold back laughing but it comes out in a loud snort. "Of course I do-" "It's made for six people to pilot." As I interrupt the Doctor grins victoriously at Martha. "Though he did fail the test." The Doctor immediately frowned as Martha began ranting about how unsafe it is traveling with someone who doesn't know what they're doing. I can't help but grin as I hear her rant. Traveling with the Doctor is amazing but rarely ever safe. I'm sure he warned her of this. As Martha continues raving at the Doctor I feel bad. "I never said he didn't know what he was doing." I feigh innocents at them both. "Oh." Looking from me to the Doctor, Martha smiled sheepishly before looking down at her clothes which I just noticed were soaking we. The pool must have splashed her when we landed. "Maybe you should change before we leave the Tardis?" With a shiver and a nod Martha walks further back into the Tardis. I really hope she doesn't get lost back there I've gotten lost a lot and it's hard to find your way back.

"That wasn't funny Jumper." The Doctor voice was stern as he turned to me with his arms crossed. For a moment I thought he was actually made at me but then I noticed the large grin on his face. "If you're such a know it all why didn't you help me?" Flashing a grin that challenges the Doctors I stride over to the console. "I've helped you before..." A dreamy tone takes over my voice as I reflect on the past. Hands grip my shoulders and I jump in surprise. Seeing the Dotors face looking down at me also deep in thought I relax. Coming out of his thoughts the Doctor gives my shoulders a light squeeze. "I remember, and you were brilliant. I mean for someone who can't possible understand the inner workings of the Tardis you were definitely amazing." I turn away trying to hide the blush caused by the Doctor and his semi-compliment. I successfully pull myself out of the Doctors grip and snuff out my blush. "Should I have dressed more time appropriate?'" Turning back around I see Martha had found her way back. The Doctor shakes his head. "Nah, your fine." Nodding in agreement I smile. "I like you jacket aswell."

"Take a look." The Doctor gestures to the Tardis door. People pushed past Martha, and me as we stepped out onto the street. "Oh, my god! We actually traveled in time!" I nod at Martha and grimace as a man from a nearby window dumps a questionable substance near my feet. The Doctor and Martha both started walking away and I side step around the questionable puddle. "Is it safe to walk around? I mean I won't change the fate of humanity by killing a butterfly, will I?" Grinning I shake my head. Martha must spend way to much time watching movies. "Tell you what," The Doctor smiled. "Don't kill any butterflies." "What if I...What if I kill my grandfather?" As mean as it is I find myself laughing. "Do you plan on killing him?" Martha shook her head and examined the houses and streets. "This is London." She stated. "It's about 1599 I think. Am I right Doctor?" Martha frowned and glanced around nervously. "I'm not gonna be carted l off as a slave am I?" The Doctor joined Martha in her frowning. "Why would they do that?" Both the Doctor and I demanded simultaneously. "Well I'm not exactly white." "And I'm not exactly human." The Doctor pops in our conversation. "Just around like you own the place. Works for me."

**(Hey guys I was wondering if maybe someone woukd tell me what they think of the story. If you do I appreciate it.-TheShyNerdyOne)**


	6. Chapter 5

The Doctor explained to Martha that England never really changes and I lag behind staring at the brand new Globe Theatre. I'd seen plays here with the Doctor before so hopefully we won't end up crossing any time lines. "We're just down the river by Southwark right next to the Globe Theatre!" Martha stops beside me also admiring it. "Brand new. Just opened. Did you know that it's not actually a globe but a tetra decagon." I remember hearing him tell this to me before. "Shakespears in there, yeah?" "Yes and we should go in. Not many people can say they've met Shakespear." The Doctor held out both of his arms for us to take. Linking arms with the Doctor I smile at Martha who eagerly does the same.

The play ended a bit earlier than I expected it to but I clapped a long with everyone else laughing at the look of marvel on Marthas face. "Those were men dressed as women right?" Nodding I laugh again. "London never does change." I notice the Doctor frowning at my comment and I laugh a bit more. "Where's Shakespear? Author! Author!" Throwing her fist in the air Martha chanted 'author' only stopping when the crowds of people around us began chanting as well. "Do people shot author here?" The Doctor smirked and yelled above the noise. "They do now!" Shakespear showed up on stage and the crowd cheered even louder. Women swooned as Shakespear blew them kiss's. Martha grinned taking in Shakespear appearance. "People tend to look a bit different than their portrait." I tell Martha figuring what she was about to say by her slightly puzzled look. She nodded and turned back to listen to Shakespear. "I know your all thinking Love Labour's Last has a funny ending doesn't it? Do the boys get the girls? Well you'll find out soon. All in good time, you can't rush genius!" Shakespear yells above the rest of the crowds noise bringing to my attention that the Doctor, Martha, and I are the only quiet people in the theatre. "Tomorrow night will be the premiere of my brand new play! The sequel Love Labour's Won!" A deep frown settles on the Doctors face. "I've never heard of that." I shake my head in agreement with Martha. "I haven't either." Looking at the Doctors face I could tell that there was a reason me and Martha had never heard of this play. "It's the lost play. Shows up on all his play lists but never found. No one knows why." Marthas face lights up. "We could record it and sell it when we get home." I immediately frown. "No." The harshness in the Doctors tone makes Martha flinch and I send her a sympathetic look. Even though it was a really bad suggestion I don't think the Doctor should be so harsh. "A good question," I chirp up. "would be why nobody found the play."

"Are we just going to show up at Shakespears door?" Unaware of how often just showing up somewhere was for the Doctor, Marthas voice was laced in unbelief. "Yep the worse he can do is kick us out." That wasn't the best explanation to give someone when you were standing right outside the door of the room Shakespear was in. "That is not encouraging Doctor!" "Hello?" Shakespear opens the door and looks at us before his face falls. "I don't know how you got back here but I will not give you an autograph." I find myself glaring at his rudeness. "Excuse me!" A hand is placed over my mouth to keep me from telling Shakespear off. "Sorry we don't mean to interrupt ." I don't stop glaring and the Doctor keeps his hand clamped tightly over my mouth. There are only two ways for me to get the hand of my mouth I can either bite the Doctor or lick him. Apparently feeling the smirk on my face the Doctor stares down at me as I slip my tongue from my lips and slide it a long his palm. He taste like bannanas that's strange. Wipping his hand on his pants the Doctor looked at me horrified. "Uh Doctor?" Martha was no longer with us but she was sitting beside Shakespear who was attempting to flirt with her. "Shakespear's flirting with Martha." I join the two sitting beside Martha. My eye twitched slightly as Shakespear turned to me. "Oh, who are you?" Opening my mouth to speak I'm interrupted by the Doctor who once again knew I was going to say something bad. "I'm the Doctor and these are my companion Martha Jones, and Jumper." The Doctor holds up his psychic paper which doesn't make' much sense. Shakespear was on of the greatest human minds the psychic paper wouldn't effect him. "That's a blank piece of paper. Who are you all? Better question who is your blackamoor lady?" Martha blushed with a look on her face of completely disbelief. I'm seriously about two seconds away from backhanding Shakespear "Rude..." Muttering to myself I shake my head. The door burst open causing me to jump out of my chair as an angry man stalked over to Shakespear. "This preformance will not happen if you do not give me a script immediately!" The man roared his face was extremely red making him look like a pig. "I can't, but I'll send it around tomorrow." "No script! No play!"


	7. Chapter 6

Jumper opened her mouth to speak after the man had left and Shakespear started to once again flirt with Martha but a scream from outside the room we are in interrupts her. "Gods, why do I keep getting interrupted?" A light smirk hits my face as me, Martha, Jumper, and Shakespear run to find the source of the scream. A group of scared looking civilians circled around another figure on the ground. "I'm a Doctor!" Martha rushed through the ground and began checking the man for any problems. Quickly I check to glance at Jumper who looks a bit nervous before stumbling forward. "I'm a nurse!" That a girl! Helping Jumper lift the man into a sitting position he spits up a large amount of water onto Jumpers lap. Both of the girls seemed like they had this under control so I take this time to search for the attacker. "Come on, breathe!" No one around looked suspicious or like they had just attempted a murder. With a sigh I walk back over to the man was now on the ground dead. "What the hell just happened!?" "It looks like he drowned on dry ground Martha." "Yes but how is that possible!" I sigh and yell at the innkeeper over top the girls. "This poor fellow has died from an in balance of the humors, call a constable immediately." The woman rush's off to do as I had asked. "Looks like witchcraft to me." "No, no, no!" I cut off Jumpers statement at once. "Don't say that, these people have one foot in the dark ages you'll cause mayhem." "Right. Sorry." Thee innkeeper smiles and makes her way to us. "Sir Doctor I have a room for you and your companions. Follow me." We do as we're told Martha looks lightly shaken, and Jumper was thinking about her witchcraft theory. Magic is just anther part of science. If you put things in the right order you get the desired result but nobody here should have been able to kill a man in such a way. Reaching the door I glance behind me to see the girls chatting and walking in the opposite direction. "Hey!" I jog catching up with them in no time. "Something close to this happened when I was in New Zealand, except a woman was strangled and nobody had done it. I witnessed it and everything." I never knew she was in New Zealand. "Oh wow. Think it is the same culprit?" Jumper shrugs before opening the door to Shakespears room. "Poor Lynley, such strange events." Once again Shakespear turned his attention to Martha. "So I wanna hear about this Freedonia where women can be doctors." "Women can be whatever they like!" "Preach it sister!" Martha and Jumper grin at Shakespear. "Alright, but you two Doctor, Jumper you both look young but your eyes show that your much older." "Reading." Jumper coughed letting her eyes hit the ground. "I think we should say good night" Quietly Martha left closely followed by Jumper. "I have a play to finish but tomorrow I will have my answers about you and your companions and this constant performance." I smile at Shakespear. "All the worlds a stage." "Oh that's good. I may use that." "Nighty night Shakespear."

"We could play rock, paper, scissors for it?" Both girls stare down at the bed unaware that I was in the room. Moving forward I place my hands on each of their shoulders. "You do realize we could all share it?" Jumper nodded and crawled to the right side of the bed. "I don't even have a toothbrush." I search around my coat pocket before grabbing hold of three brushes. I throw one two Jumper who catches it in her mouth, and I toss the other to Martha. "I'm surprised theres magic and stuff." Martha states. "Isn't it kinda Harry Potter-ish?" Sitting up at the words 'Harry Potter' Jumper grinned. "I love Harry Potter." "Wait till book seven. Oh I cried." Jumper nodded. "I did too." Martha rolled her eyes at us making me smile wider. "Is it real? Magic, and witches?" "No of course not. Not like that anyway." I jump onto the bed beside Jumper who rolls over to look at me. "Like the old days, yeah?" It is a lot like that minus her nightmares. She's a lot calmer than she was back then, more in control. "Yes it is. Jumper why were you so irritated today was there-" Ignoring me Jumper rolls away from me and blows out the candle leaving only Marthas lit. Joining us in the bed I turn to her. "There is such a thing of psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it. Not without a large generator but I figured we have seen something like that." I roll over and stare at the ceiling. "Something's staring me straight in the face and I can't figure it out. Rose would know, Rose a friend of mine she was brilliant. Anyway I'll take you home tomorrow Martha." She blows out the candle and we're surrounded by darkness. What around her is big enough to generate that much energy. "Ugh!" It was a small groan Martha didn't seem to have heard it but it was off putting. Turning to my right I strain my eyes into the darkness the only thing that stood out in the darkness was Jumpers face. Her expression was contorted into a look of pain. My hearts ache seeing this and I wrap my arms around her pulling her to my chest.

"Doctor?" Someone prods my chest with their finger. "Doctor, wake up!" My eyes open to reveal an annoyed pair of bright blue eyes. "Doctor it's morning and I'd like to go to the Tardis to change." Moving my arms off her Jumper sits up and stretches. "I'll be back." Snatching her arm with my hand I sigh. I have to know if she's alright. "Is it worse?" With a violent tug Jumper takes her arm back. "I want to help you." She nods and pulls a Tardis key from around her neck. "It was worse but you can't help me Doctor." I could help just a little bit if she would just let me. She's scared which is natural all that mental interference must be painful. My feet pace the room several times but I try to be quiet so I don't wake up Matha. The door opens and I lap around the room to face Jumper who was trying to wake Martha. She had changed into a simple pair of blue jean, a black dress shirt, and a green tie. "Martha don't you want to change?" A groan comes from Martha but she groggily gets up and follows Jumper out. A womans scream rings out and I am immediately out the door looking for Martha. Jumper can take care of herself but Martha on the other hand could be in serious trouble.


	8. Announcement

This story will be moved to my Quizilla account: MyNameIsKit


End file.
